My Kind of Man
by GalacticSaz
Summary: [Fem!Kirishima] Kirishima had a certain type, and Midoriya just so happened to fit into it perfectly. Now she just has to tell him.


Eimi had always wanted to be strong, to achieve great heights and help people. She admired heroes, especially those like Crimson Riot, and aspired to follow their example. So, it's no wonder what draws her to Midoriya Izuku.

"That was so cool and manly!"

Was the first thing she ever said to him. He had risked his life for a stranger, when everyone else had run away. He assures them it was just instinct, that he didn't think before moving. But that just makes him cooler.

So, obviously, she starts watching him. His quirk is self destructive, and that must _suck_. And yet, he still tries to save everyone. Even Bakugo, who is quite open with his hate for Midoriya. She tried to befriend him, somehow pulling it off, in an attempt to help them reconcile, but it didn't work. Just mentioning the greenette gets you a growl and a week of silence.

Still, no matter what, she watched him grow. Learning from him, even helping when she could. She doesn't want _that time_ happening again. So she gets stronger too.

Somewhere along the way, she develops a crush on him. She doesn't realise at first, but Ashido is quick to point it out and tease her. Of course, her friend does still help her out and subtly gets Eimi Midoriya's attention. She just has fun with it too. She pushes the worry of Bakugo finding out to the back of her mind.

* * *

"Kami Ashido, did you _see_ him today?"

"I do have eyes Kiri."

Kirishima makes a noise in the back of her throat and it takes all of Ashido's strength to not laugh. Why her confident friend couldn't just talk to Midoriya was beyond her. Kirishima has only ever shown fear once after all, and that time was understandable. Still, it gave her some good laughs.

"I knew I liked muscles but _damn_! Someone please arrest Midoriya for attempted murder."

Ashido snorts, drawing Kirishima's attention.

"I don't think he was trying."

"No, he was succeeding."

Kirishima stated with complete seriousness. Ashido snorted again, hand patting her friend's shoulder in mock comfort.

"Rest in peace."

"Ashido!"

The pinkette grinned before rising to her feet, cracking her back as she did. Kirishima is her best friend, but no one is worth destroying her spine by sitting on the floor. The redhead frowned, attempting to unleash her puppy dog eyes. Shame Midoriya's version desensitised her to everyone else's. For Kirishima that is.

"Look, you can either confess to him soon or wallow in angst and dirty muscle thoughts. I, for one, need a nap as long as the Locked Nest."

"You mean the Loch Ness?"

"I knew Baku lied to me!"

Ashido began crying at the cruel world as Kirishima sweat dropped. Bakugo hadn't lied, Ashido just didn't listen. Again...

Sitting up in her bed, Kirishima thought about Ashido's advice. Maybe it would be for the best to just say it. At least then he can either accept or reject her. The latter being a terrifying concept. Still, at least she'd know.

With a nod, she decided to find him tomorrow and tell him.

* * *

The world truly was cruel. She found the greenette, after talking to Uraraka, in the gym. Working out. Shirtless. She died twice in the doorway.

She stood there a moment, simply watching him. He was lifting hand weights, putting strain on his forearm and bicep. Both constricted beautifully, and she couldn't get enough. Even his back muscles were flexing. It just wasn't fair.

Without meaning to, a strangled sound left her throat, and Midoriya jumped. His head swung around to look at her, eyes wide.

"Oh! Kirishima-San! I didn't notice you, I'm sorry. Did you come to work out?"

Her fried brain could only nod as Midoriya turned around completely. His smile was blinding, and she had to force herself to look away. The pretence of choosing an apparatus should work.

"I came to use the weights."

Oh no.

"Oh! Here, you can use them! I just finished so..."

He was lying, she knew he was. But darn it all, that chiselled chest was making it hard to function.

"We could both use them?"

What was her brain doing?! How on Earth would they accomplish that?! Now she sounds like an idiot.

"Uh... How?"

Quick, make something up!

"You could lift me while I use the weights?"

What were you thinking?!

Oh... Right... She wasn't. Silently, she prayed for herself.

Midoriya flushed bright red, hands immediately flying together so he could fiddle with them. He looked as nervous as she felt.

"Ok."

What...?

Without much warning, Kirishima found herself hoisted above Midoriya. Yet, that's not what shocked her the most. Instead, her brain lingered on how _easy_ he had done it. There was a snort of laughter from Midoriya as she felt her cheeks heat up. My Kami, she was being held _perfectly_ above Midoriya's head like... Well, something that could easily be held above someone. The thought of a bench weight coming to her a moment later.

"Ah, Kirishima-San has good muscle too!"

She couldn't live like this. Ok, that's a lie. She could totally live up here, supported by Midoriya's strong arms. What she couldn't mentally handle was the compliments. Sure, she knew she had a good muscular build, but him _saying it_ might just end her.

Since she was over his head, in over her own too, Midoriya couldn't see her face. However, he did hear the tiny whine she let out. In a slightly panicked state, Midoriya lowered her carefully to the ground, where she proceeded to curl up. He was clearly fretting now, if the garbled words and nervous tilt to his voice said anything.

"Why...?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so perfect?!"

She shouted, flying to her feet. She grabbed his shoulders, Kami they're so firm, and shook him. She shook him with as much strength as she could muster past her embarrassment. His face slowly reddening as what she declared sank in.

"I-I'm not p-perfect!"

Kirishima whined again. Because, really, how did he not _know_?

"You are! So perfect! You're like, the manliest dude ever! And Kami your kindness will _kill me_."

Midoriya stayed silent, face red and eyes wide. Finally, she stopped shaking him and just, let her hands absorb his firmne- WARMTH! ABSORB HIS WARMTH!

Then, they locked eyes and she suddenly had an urge. An urge a lot of teenagers have, and clearly Midoriya had it too. If his now crimson cheeks were any indication.

With a bout of courage, Midoriya leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek, somehow getting redder. She couldn't contain the goofy grin on her face, and when Midoriya pulled back, he was sporting one too. Well, it was only fair to pay back in kind wasn't it?

With all of the confidence his action had given her, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her own kiss to his cheek. He made a strange, startled noise that was honestly too cute, forcing a giggle to erupt from her being.

"K-Kirishima-San... Do... Do you want to maybe go get some food or something? N-Not that you have to I just thought with us working out and stuff that maybe you were hungry and we could I dunno mybe c-call it a d-date?!"

She was going to mention how she hadn't in fact worked out, but she doesn't want to ruin the moment or make him uncomfortable or anything. Instead, she grinned, her cheeks bright red, and nodded.

"Of course Midoriya!"


End file.
